1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for moving a cursor on a display screen, and more particularly to use of an acoustic based pointing device for moving the cursor on the display screen.
2. Related Art
A commercially available wireless pointing device exploits the gyroscopic effect. Consequently, such commercially available wireless pointing devices rely on the rotation of the pointing device which makes these pointing devices very unintuitive and inhibits the ability to track the positions of these pointing devices. Additionally, these pointing devices are fundamentally heavy since they need a large mass in order to exploit conservation of angular momentum.
Accordingly, there is a need for wireless pointing device that eliminate the aforementioned disadvantages of commercial wireless pointing devices that are currently available.